


By the Light of the Fire

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: The night after they leave Insomnia, the prospect of Noctis' impending marriage dawns on him. He realises that he is inexperienced in a rather important area, and asks Gladiolus to help him with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme:
> 
> Someone teaches Noct how to kiss:  
> Noct's never kissed anyone before. He doesn't want to look stupid on his wedding day.  
> He asks (x) to teach him how.  
> Bonus points for Noct not really being interested in the person he asks (ie it doesn't lead them to getting together).

Noctis was distracted from the flickering fire by a finger flicking the end of his nose. He looked up. Gladiolus was sitting himself down in the chair next to him.

"I know it's your first night away from the city, but that doesn't mean you have to be awake to experience the whole thing."

"Oh… How late is it?"

"Late enough." Gladiolus paused. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

Gladiolus smirked. "Nervous?"

Noctis chuckled. "About what?"

"Getting hitched.," Gladiolus said. "Only knowing one woman." He huffed. "Man… I don't know if I could do that."

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you don't have to."

Gladiolus frowned. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Am I getting warm?"

Noctis stared into the fire.

"Maybe."

A moment passed.

"What, you worried about your wedding night?"

Noctis grit his teeth.

"I… no."

"Cause you know, there's no shame in being a virgin at twenty."

"I know that."

"I mean, just cause it's not that common-"

"Gladio."

Gladiolus stopped talking.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"I've never…"

He opened his eyes.

"I've never… kissed anyone."

The flickering flames filled the air: the only sound for a long few moments.

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Gladiolus sat back in his chair.

"No, uh… I just… wow."

Noctis buried his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Well… I, uh… Well. Not really sure what I can do about that."

Noctis lowered his hands. He curled them into fists. He loosened them again.

"You could… kiss me."

A pause.

Gladiolus burst out laughing.

Noctis blushed.

Gladiolus coughed.

"Sorry… That- I wasn't laughing at the prospect of… that. It just kinda… came out of the blue." He ran his hand over his hair. "You sure that's what you want?"

Noctis forced himself to look over at Gladiolus. His amber eyes were shining in the light of the fire.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think it is." He licked his lips. "Is that okay?"

Gladiolus cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He shifted. "You… wanna do this now?"

Noctis gulped. "Sure."

Gladiolus nodded and stood from his chair. He knelt before Noctis. He reached for Noctis' shoulders, then the arms of his chair, then held his hands in the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

Noctis gave a quick huff. "Just… what do you normally do with them?"

Gladiolus blushed. "Uh… it's pretty… intimate."

Noctis lowered his eyes. He shrunk back in his chair, and took a shuddering breath. "More intimate than kissing?"

Gladiolus chuckled. "I'm not gonna touch your cock, if that's what you mean."

"I didn't think…" Noctis exhaled. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

Noctis paused. He nodded.

Gladiolus reached forward, and placed his right hand on Noctis' thigh and his left on Noctis' cheek.

"Oh."

Gladiolus locked his jaw. "Is this okay?"

Noctis closed his eyes. "Yeah." He opened them again.

Gladiolus nodded. "Okay. Then…" He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

He pressed his lips to Noctis', for one, two, three seconds-

He pulled back.

"How was that?"

Noctis chuckled. "It's… weird."

Gladiolus huffed. "Yeah, it is. But that's only, uh…" He lifted his hand off Noctis' thigh to scratch at the back of his neck. "That's only level one. You wanna go higher?"

Noctis licked his lips. He flicked his eyes to Gladiolus' lips. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay."

Gladiolus leaned in again, this time pulling Noctis' bottom lip between his own.

When he pulled away, Noctis was breathing heavily.

"More?"

Noctis nodded.

Gladiolus touched his tongue to Noctis'. Noctis hummed and followed Gladiolus' lead.

The only sounds in the haven were the flickering flames and the gentle smacking of their lips.

After a few long moments, Gladiolus rested his forehead against Noctis'.

"How was I?" Noctis asked.

Gladiolus chuckled. "I don't think Lady Lunafreya will be disappointed."

Noctis smiled. "Thanks."

Gladiolus stood up. "No problem. Now get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."


End file.
